This invention relates to methods and apparatus for reconfiguring tissue, and more particularly to reconfiguring tissue in the vicinity of the gastroesophageal junction.
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a common upper-gastrointestinal disorder in which acidic contents of the stomach flow inappropriately from the stomach into the esophagus. Backflow of gastric contents into the esophagus results when gastric pressure is sufficient to overcome the resistance to flow that normally exists at the gastroesophageal junction (GEJ) or when gravity acting on the contents is sufficient to cause flow through the GEJ. Medication, open surgical procedures, minimally invasive surgical techniques, and endoscopic techniques are known for treating GERD.